


space among the clouds

by sansapotter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/pseuds/sansapotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Sansa’s idea, the three of them together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	space among the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> well, this was a first for me, but isn't that the point of a kink meme?

Sansa delighted in being watched as a girl. Plucking experimentally at the strings of the harp for her mother; singing in the great hall for honored guests as quick as it could be requested of her. She loved to sew under her Septa’s eye, to be Robb’s queen when they would play.

Then there was a time that she hated to be seen, couldn’t bear the sight of her reflection some days for the memories it brought forth. Days where she blended in with the walls, hardly a passing thought given to her by anyone besides her captor. There were days she stopped recognizing herself as Sansa Stark, but as Alayne Stone.

It was Sansa’s idea, the three of them together. There was little love lost between Daenerys and her nephew. Sansa had noticed that from the start, but Jon would deny her nothing. It started as watching, during those three days where the maesters and midwives thought she would be most likely to conceive. Having those violet eyes on her made her embarrassingly aroused, Jon must have noticed. Then in that second month, when Jon tipped her hips up, licking and sucking obscenely, Sansa saw a familiar look in the queen’s eye. Perhaps, she thought Jon had more in common with his aunt than he realized. 

“Would you like to join us your Grace?”

The pleasure she took now was of a different sort, after months of practice the three of them had fallen into a routine. Deanerys rubbed slowly against Sansa’s thigh, long fingers tucked into her cunt; purple eyes dark with lust as they watched her lovers full breasts move in tandem with the rocking of the queen’s hips. Her head pressed into the mattress, and when she turned she met Jon’s stare. His hand slowly moved over his cock as he watched the pair of them.

Dany’s fingers curled inside Sansa, the heel of her palm pressed firmly against the sensitive bundle of nerves there, still slow and teasing, this part wasn’t about Sansa though. The smirk had Sansa realizing the gesture was not accidental, the little bells in the queen’s hair chimed and jingled as she moved against Sansa, “I’m not quite ready to share your attentions yet.”

The queen’s mouth was soft over hers in a way Jon’s could never be. Her mouth could afford to be demanding, and firm, to nip and lick in a way that would scare her in another. Sansa clutched at her hair, lifting the shroud it created, and gasped when Dany’s hand came up to palm at her breast. Thumb brushing over her nipple, hips still moving against Sansa’s thigh, rougher than before. Deanerys’ fingers stilled inside of her, she leaned away with purpose, and Sansa’s hands came up in a gesture she only later realized she had learned from Jon; she kept the woman’s pace, dragging out her peak. It was then that she spared her husband a glance once more.

His eyes were dark, hooded, as they looked upon the scene before him. She stretched toward him, whining when he hovered just out of reach. When he closed the distance, one of her hands came up and fisted in his hair, opening her mouth to him, arching, feeling the pressure of his mouth, and the weight of Dany against her. The ache between her thighs grew more intense the longer Jon drew out the kiss, she could feel the air cool on her leg when Dany moved up to her side, fingers tracing her waist which had yet to thicken, the curve of her breast, the shell of her ear.

“Do you mind if I-“ Jon murmured against her lips, as though that was not what this night would result in. _Do you mind if I make you peak before we couple this evening_ , he could see in her wild eyes that she hadn’t, but was close enough that it would likely be twice before Jon had his fill. 

Where she was pliant with Dany, she was demanding with Jon. He was slow until she asked for more, intentionally, at first because of her history abed, and now, well now he liked to hear her voice. Some days, when it was only the two of them he wouldn’t do anything until she asked it of him. This evening he took her nod as request enough, taking his time to kiss her mouth again like a man deprived.

Sansa was convinced that Jon knew every part of her, heart and body, he could bring her over at a moments notice, with only a touch. Dany watched him avidly, attention shifting from Sansa’s groans of pleasure back to Jon as he tried to work his way deeper into her, cradling her hips in his big hands, the wet sounds his mouth made were only rivaled by the noises they drew from Sansa. The queen kissed her shoulders as she shuddered and shook, insisting to Jon that it was enough, the remains of her pleasure on his tongue when he bore his weight above her, kissing her slow and contentedly. 

She thought they might lay there boneless, all three of them, until the sun rose high in the sky, they might have, but she felt Jon’s cock against her thigh, and though he wouldn’t say a word about it she was no more capable of leaving him wanting than he was capable of leaving her. She stretched, arching her back and easing herself up, aware of the eyes on her. Loving the way her dragons watched as she nudged Jon onto his back. Dany perked up, sitting straighter against the pillows, her hand’s teasing at the pale skin of her abdomen. 

Her own throaty groan was echoed in Jon when she took him in hand and eased herself down. It had taken her some time to feel comfortable this way, this wasn’t the way men lay with their wives, but she could find very little reason to feel shamed by it when he looked at her as he did.

“I’ll never tire of seeing you thus,” he said gruffly, and despite the circumstances, the situations he’d seen her through, she felt a blush creep up her neck at the pretty words. She had to duck down to drop a kiss to his mouth; he all but growled when she nipped at his full bottom lip, thrusting upward. She took her cue, leaning back once more and started to rock her hips. 

So lost in the rhythm they created she didn’t notice the shifting of the bed, she wouldn’t have known Dany moved behind her were it not for the way she brushed her hair forward to kiss the crook of her neck. Eyes wide she glanced to find the source, but who else could it have been. 

It was the first time the three of them had come so close, she thought, limbs twined with limbs. Different as they were their touches licked and burned at her skin; Jon’s touch caressed, while Dany’s branded so she might never be the same outside of these chambers. Any who looked upon her would know the secrets of her bedchamber and gods she would bear the scandal if only they could stay like this.

Jon’s movements grew frenzied, and Dany fingers moved at that most sensitive part of Sansa’s, while her hips moved into his thrusts until Jon’s hands leapt up to hold Sansa still. The nearly primal sound he made when he released in her, Sansa chasing after with Dany’s firm movements. 

She fell asleep curled between them, little was the love they had for each other, but they would bear it for her.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://www.sansapotter.tumblr.com) is here :)


End file.
